La Daga de Sartana
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Manny encuentra una extraña daga la cual puede cambiar a quien la posea convirtiendolo en un ser maligno. Ahora sus amigos deberán encontrar la forma de ayudarlo y devolverlo al camino del bien antes de que el poder oscuro lo consuma para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, que onda, este es mi primer fanfic de El Tigre y por lo que veo soy el segundo autor que publica algo de el. Bueno, de verdad espero que les guste, yo normalmente me enfoco al género de misterio así que así es como empezaré. Espero poder hacer nuevos amigos escritores y que pronto haya más y más historias de esta genial caricatura.

Y bueno, me han dicho que tengo que mencionar esto en cada historia: El Tigre no me pertenece a mí así como ninguno de sus personajes ni nada, le pertenecen a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez. Bueno, ahora si no los entretengo más, los dejo con la historia.

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 1: Un Simple Pedazo de Madera

El sol se había ocultado y la oscuridad de la noche reinaba en Ciudad Milagro. Cada habitante de la ciudad había terminado sus actividades rutinarias y se había retirado a su hogar para descansar. Había sido un día muy duro para Manny Rivera puesto que apenas hace unas horas había tenido que detener un ataque del Oso y esta vez el villano había mostrado mas resistencia que en otras ocasiones.

Afortunadamente El Tigre resultó victorioso al final y ahora El Oso se encontraba encerrado, aunque Manny bien sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que se escapara de nuevo. Lo importante en ese momento era que un día más había terminado y que todos sus enemigos se encontraban en la prisión, bueno, casi todos.

No muy lejos de donde El Oso y los demás cumplían su sentencia, en el cementerio abandonado de la prisión, la más peligrosa y temida villana de Ciudad Milagro "Sartana de los Muertos" preparaba uno de sus mas malignos planes. La mujer esqueleto se encontraba sentada en un imponente trono hecho de huesos mientras que afinaba su guitarra dorada.

Sus enormes ojos rojos no denotaban otra cosa más que maldad y una aterradora sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su pálida cara. Su alegría se incrementó cuando vio a uno de sus secuaces entrando a su guarida y dirigiéndose a ella. El esqueleto traía en sus manos un pequeño objeto cubierto por un montón de trapos muy viejos.

Una vez que llegó hasta su señora se arrodilló ante ella y le extendió el pequeño paquete para que pudiera tomarlo. Sartana se levantó entonces y caminó hasta el, tomó el paquete y quitando sus envolturas descubrió un sencillo pedazo de corteza de árbol. Al ver eso, la malvada mujer calavera soltó una risotada que se estremeció por todo el lugar.

Sartana: excelente, esto es justo lo que necesito para completar mi plan

Esqueleto: disculpe, señora¿Cuál es su plan?

Sartana¿Cuál mas podría ser?, destruir de una vez por todas a los Rivera…….y esto me ayudará a lograrlo jejeje

Esqueleto: pero, su perversidad¿cómo puede eso servir contra sus enemigos?, es tan solo un simple pedazo de madera

Al escuchar esto, la sonrisa de Sartana creció aún mas dejando ver una expresión aún más temible. Se inclinó un poco y tomó a su esclavo por la barbilla poniéndolo frente a ella.

Sartana: no tienes idea de que es esto¿verdad?

Esqueleto: no señora

Sartana: esto es nada más y nada menos que corteza del árbol Nocturno, una de las más nefastas formas de vida en todo el mundo. La leyenda dice que ese árbol fue plantado hace más de 2000 años por un malvado hechicero y que tenía la función de convertir a todo aquel que tuviera contacto directo con el en un ser oscuro.

Esqueleto: no lo entiendo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y lo único que queda de ese árbol es este pequeño trozo. ¿En que nos va a ayudar?

Sartana: realmente no tienes cerebro ¿verdad? No importa que ese árbol haya desaparecido mientras aún quede algo de el, y toda su energía maligna descansa en esto que tengo en mis manos, por lo que es mas que suficiente para terminar con esos parásitos.

Esqueleto: ah, ya veo

Sartana: solo hay un problema, como habrás comprobado, esto a simple vista no es mas que un pequeño e inútil pedazo de madera, por lo que será imposible hacer que alguien lo tenga el tiempo suficiente para que surta efecto.

Esqueleto¿entonces que hará?

Sartana: mmm, tendré que darle forma de algo mas atractivo para El Tigre, White Pantera y Puma Loco…….pero no se que podrá ser.

Esqueleto: estoy seguro de que usted encontrará la respuesta, no en vano es la villana mas diabólica de la ciudad.

Sartana: gracias, pero no todo es como yo quisiera, esos odiosos Rivera con complejo de gatos siempre encuentran la manera de detenerme. No serían una gran amenaza sin las garras del tigre, las botas de White Pantera y el sombrero de Puma Loco, esas malditas armas me están volviendo loc………….¿armas?

Esqueleto: si, eso me pareció que dijo señora

Sartana: eso es…… ¡ESO ES!... ¡ARMAS!, esa es la clave

Esqueleto¿que tiene que ver con todo esto?

Sartana¿no lo vez¿Qué es aquello que todo héroe o villano que se precie necesita?, ARMAS, y obviamente ellos estarán interesados en ellas.

Esqueleto¿entonces usted pretende convertir ese trozo de madera en……?

Sartana: …….en arma. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, es tan simple. Solo tengo que coinvertir esto en……. ¿que será bueno?...UNA DAGA, algo compacto pero efectivo, es perfecto, y cuando la vean no podrán evitar querer poseerla jajajajajaja. Ya puedes retirarte, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer jajajajaja

Esqueleto: pero usted nunca mencionó que el árbol destruyera a los buenos, no le veo mucho sentido a convertir eso en una daga y dárselas.

Sartana: una vez que esté lista se las daré, pero no para que los destruya su poder, es algo mucho mas malvado lo que tengo en mente. Quien quiera que la tenga primero se volverá un ser perverso.

Esqueleto: pero Puma Loco ya es malvado, con el no tendrá mucho efecto

Sartana: no es ese tipo de maldad¿robar, asaltar?, eso ya está muy pasado de moda. Cuando uno de ellos se vuelva malvado con el poder de la daga nada podrá detenerlo, solo una fuerza muy poderosa que afortunadamente ninguno de ellos tiene deshará el efecto jajajajajaja. Y cuando todo se haya cumplido, quien tenga la daga terminará destruyendo a sus propios familiares.

Esqueleto: ahora entiendo todo, no cabe duda de que usted es de lo peor jejeje

Sartana: así es jajajajaja, esos inútiles no sabrán que los golpeó

Esqueleto: en ese caso me voy

Sartana: bien, si necesito algo mas te llamaré

Esqueleto: Será un honor poder ayudarla

Una vez que su lacayo se fue, Sartana comenzó a trabajar en su nueva adquisición. Esta vez tenía el plan perfecto y estaba segura de que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera El Tigre o White Pantera podrían detenerla. Luego la raza humana sería destruida y el mundo por fin sería suyo.

Continuará………

Bueno, así comienza. Se darán cuenta de que mis capítulos son algo cortos, es por eso que la mayoría de mis historias se componen de más de un capítulo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez no logré captar mucho la esencia de El Tigre pero por eso esto es fanfiction. Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, espero que me puedan dejar reviews aunque sea para decirme que no les gustó, cualquier crítica es buena. Nos leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¿Cómo están?, espero que bien. Pensaba publicar hasta el Lunes pero hoy me agarraron de buenas y decidí subir el capitulo dos de una vez. Le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior y también le agradezco a ElTigreLove por haberme hecho notar el detalle de los scripts. Como verán estoy corrigiendo ese detalle y a partir de este capítulo escribiré diferente.

Bueno, ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 2: Me Falta Algo

Manny Rivera y Frida Suarez acababan de salir de la escuela y ahora se encontraban en medio de otra de sus tantas pequeñas aventuras. Esta vez ambos montaban un carrito de supermercado y se disponían a arrojarse desde la cima de la montaña de Ciudad Milagro hacia un sembradío de cactus. El tipo de travesuras que los amigos acostumbraban a llevar a cabo.

-Esto será genial- decía Manny -si sobrevivimos-

-puedes apostarlo Manny- contestó Frida

-bien- exclamó Manny -es hora-

-Yijaaaaa- gritó Frida alegra –hagámoslo-

Mas tiempo se tardaron los niños en lanzarse que en llegar hasta el final de su recorrido. Como era de esperarse, el aspecto de ambos terminó en un estado deplorable debido a los moretones, magulladuras y el enorme número de espinas que los cubrían.

-ay, ay, ay, ESO FUE GENIAAAAAL- dijo Manny

-¿quieres ir por un churro?- le preguntó Frida

-claro- le respondió

Ambos amigos se dirigieron hasta la cafetería donde siempre compraban sus churros. Una vez ahí buscaron un sitio donde sentarse y hablar un rato. Frida devoraba sin piedad el dorado churro que yacía en su plato y hablaba sin parar mientras que Manny solo miraba atento un cartel detrás de su amiga.

-y recuerda que el sábado es el concierto de Los Sombreros Atómicos y que prometiste asistir- decía Frida hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amigo no esta escuchándola -¿Manny, te pasa algo?

-¿eh?- Manny salió de su trance -no, nada Frida, es solo que….-

-¿solo que qué?- le preguntó

Frida se volteó para ver el cartel que le robaba la atención de Manny. Fue cuando se percató de que se trataba de una imagen de White Pantera en pose triunfante acompañado de los demás héroes de la ciudad.

-¿te preocupa ese cartel?- dijo Frida

-Algo así- le contestó Manny -me recuerda la vez papá me llevó a la convención de héroes y no me dejaron entrar por que el "herómetro" no supo determinar si yo era héroe o villano-

-no se por que te mortificas por eso- exclamó Frida -recuerda que al final todo salió bien y que después de ese día los otros superhéroes te respetan por la forma en la que pateaste el trasero de Sartana de los Muertos-

-Lo se, pero lo he estado pensando y ya no se que hacer, tarde o temprano tendré que decidir por quien voy a luchar, si por el bien o por el mal- decía un preocupado Manny -Es tan difícil por que yo quiero ser bueno, de verdad…….pero ser malo es mucho mas divertido-

-todavía tienes mucho tiempo para decidir eso- lo animó Frida -olvídate de eso por ahora…… ¿te vas a comer eso?-

Manny solo negó con la cabeza mientras que le acercaba su plato a Frida, quien solo necesitó un par de segundos para terminarlo. Frida estaba más que feliz pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Manny, y su amiga lo notó.

-cielos Manny¿de verdad te preocupa tanto eso?- le dijo en tono comprensivo -anímate, de seguro tu papá y tu abuelo entenderán y aceptarán la decisión que tomes-

-es que eso no es todo. Papá fue considerado como el mas grande héroe de todos y Granpapi como el mas temido villano de todos- decía el muchacho -y yo nunca podré ser tan bueno como ellos-

-oh, vamos Manny, cuando te conviertes en El Tigre eres fenomenal, además de que eres el mejor amigo que podría tener- respondió Frida

Manny no se sintió mejor con lo que le dijo, aunque sabía que su amiga solo trataba de ayudarlo -gracias Frida, pero eso no es suficiente. En las últimas batallas me ha sido mas difícil derrotar a mis enemigos, algo me falta y no se que es-

-yo se lo que es- dijo Frida animadamente -necesitas divertirte mas Manny, te preocupas demasiado-

-creo que tienes razón- le respondió

-¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos del asunto y vamos a hacer algo?- propuso Frida

-si, vamos- dijo Manny ya mas relajado

Los dos amigos se levantaron y salieron corriendo de la cafetería felizmente. Su alegría se vino abajo cuando escucharon una gran explosión proveniente de un edificio cercano. Una vez que la nube de humo que se había formado se disipó pudieron ver a Sartana de los Muertos acompañada de un grupo de esqueletos.

Inmediatamente Manny giró su hebilla y se convirtió en El Tigre. El niño saltó frente a Sartana y su grupo en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- le preguntó Manny desafiante

-no te metas enano, es solo un asalto a la antigua, ya sabes, solo quiero lo básico: dinero, oro, joyas y cuanta chuchería más se les ocurra- le contestó la villana

-no me importa, no te dejaré hacer eso- dijo Manny

¿y que se supone que harás?- preguntó Sartana en tono sarcástico -no eres mas que un mocoso llorón y bueno para nada-

Manny no pudo contener mas la rabia que se acumulaba dentro de el y de un movimiento rápido se abalanzó sobre Sartana dispuesto a despedazarla con sus garras. Lamentablemente la mujer calavera tocó su guitarra y en un segundo Manny ya se encontraba derribado y bien sujeto por los esqueletos de Sartana.

-jajajajajaja¿lo ves?, no eres NADA, solo un niñito indefenso y estúpido jajajajaja- se burlaba Sartana cruelmente de el

-ya suéltalo- gritó Frida

-olvídalo niña, creo que es hora de acabar con este insecto de una vez por todas- amenazó Sartana

-eso es lo que tú crees- dijo una voz de repente

-¿queeeé?- Sartana se volvió para ver de quien se trataba pero no pudo al recibir un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula

White Pantera había salido de la nada y acababa de derribar a Sartana con sus botas de bronce de la verdad. Con su ama fuera de combate los esqueletos dejaron de ejercer fuerza sobre Manny quien pudo liberarse por su propia cuenta.

-RODOLFO, eres un tonto si crees que me detendrás esta vez- le dijo Sartana incorporándose

-es mejor que te vayas malvada, te lo advierto- respondió White Pantera

-no, yo te lo advierto a ti……..ATAQUEN- gritó la calavera

Sartana siguió tocando su guitarra y otro grupo de esqueletos apareció detrás de White Pantera y Manny. Ambos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas pero sus atacantes eran considerablemente más numerosos que ellos.

-jajajajaja, por fin la victoria es mía- decía la villana

-no, eso si que no- dijo otra voz

Granpapi había llegado montado en su habitual traje robótico producto de su Sombrero del Caos. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar le disparó un rayo a Sartana, la cual quedó hecha pedazos por el impacto. Al ver esto, los otros esqueletos no tuvieron más opción que huir despavoridos. Uno de ellos tomó la cabeza de Sartana y emprendió la retirada.

White Pantera y Puma Loco regresaron a su hogar mientras que un decaído Manny caminaba en dirección contraria a la de ellos. Frida corrió hacia su amigo preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

-¿qué pasa Manny?, Sartana ya fue derrotada- le preguntó

-lo se, pero estaba seguro de que yo solo podría con ella, te lo dije Frida, nunca seré tan bueno como mi familia- decía Manny sumamente deprimido

-Manny, la manera en la que luchaste contra esos esqueletos fue genial- lo ovacionaba la niña

-pero no fue suficiente, necesito algo que me ayude a ser mejor en el combate- repetía su amigo

En ese momento Manny se detuvo en seco, Frida miró curiosa a su amigo esperando saber el por que se había detenido tan repentinamente. Bajo la mirada y vio lo mismo que Manny miraba ahora, una daga de madera. Sin saber por que, Manny la levantó y la sostuvo firmemente durante unos instantes.

Parecía ser una daga antigua, tenía unos extraños símbolos prehispánicos grabados en ella y a pesar de no tener filo hizo sentir a Manny más poderoso que nunca. Una enorme sonrisa se formó el rostro del niño y un extraño brillo de júbilo apareció en su mirada.

-esto es Frida- dijo -esto es lo que necesito-

-¿un cuchillito de madera?- preguntó extrañada Frida antes de darse cuenta que nuevamente Manny no la estaba escuchando -Manny¿me oyes?...MANNY-

El muchacho parecía haber olvidado que su amiga estaba ahí. Sin decir nada siguió su camino mirando fascinado la daga y seguido de cerca de Frida, quien por más gritos y señales que hacía no lograba que Manny le respondiera.

A pocos metros de ahí, en un callejón oscuro, la figura de Sartana de los muertos se levantaba imponente viendo a los dos niños alejarse. La villana se frotaba las manos ansiosamente y una aterradora sonrisa maligna dejaba claro que todo había salido según lo planeado.

-Ahora si Manny Rivera- pensaba -pronto, muy pronto serás mío y cuando todo esto termine tu y tus odiosos parientes dejarán de existir jajajajajajaja-

Continuará………

Bueno, como siempre un capítulo corto, pero ya les dije que así escribo yo. Espero que les haya gustado aunque realmente no pasaron muchas cosas en este capitulo, tal vez en el próximo ya sucedan mas cosas. Bueno, agradezco nuevamente todos sus comentarios y espero que dejen más, por favoooor, jeje. Bueno, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo tres del fic. Les agradezco nuevamente todos sus reviews, me ayudan muchísimo y como podrán notar este capítulo también tiene algunas modificaciones en cuanto a la escritura, espero que esté bien y que les guste.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 3: La Decisión de Manny

Esa noche Manny durmió como nunca en su corta vida, finalmente se sentía completo y estaba seguro de que nadie podría vencerlo ahora. El chico acariciaba orgulloso su nueva daga como si fuera un cachorrito. Extrañamente sus problemas parecían haber desaparecido desde que encontró ese objeto.

Todo parecía ser perfecto para Manny, aunque para los que lo rodeaban no lo parecía tanto. Frida poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que su amigo ya no era el mismo de antes. Ya no parecía importarle tanto jugar con ella y hasta había perdido el interés por la escuela, lo que mas le preocupaba era que ella misma parecía mas responsable que el.

En múltiples ocasiones trataba de hablar con el para descubrir que es lo que le pasaba, pero siempre era en vano. Manny aseguraba estar mejor que nunca pero sus actitudes decían todo lo contrario.

-Te lo digo Manny, algo no está bien- decía Frida

-No se de que me hablas Frida- reía Manny -¿Qué podría estar mal?-

-No lo se, has estado algo distante últimamente- respondió Frida preocupada

-¿En serio?- preguntó Manny

-Si, como que te has vuelto muy distraído y ya no me escuchas- explicaba Frida pero como había ocurrido mucho últimamente terminó hablando al vacío- …Manny…**¡Manny!**-

-¿Eh?, perdón¿dijiste algo?- el chico volvió a la realidad

-¿Lo ves?, ya no eres el mismo¿te sientes mal?- siguió Frida

-Nunca me he sentido mejor- contestó Manny -Desde que tengo mi daga mis problemas no parecen tan graves y me siento más fuerte que nunca-

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que deberías deshacerte de esa cosa- dijo Frida

-Jeje¿de que hablas?- Manny parecía no entender bien lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

-De tu daga, no se que es pero hay algo que no me gusta de ella- respondió al fin

-**¡N****o****nunca****me****alejaré****de****mi****daga****es****mía**** ¿****escuchaste****mía**- Manny comenzó a gritar completamente furioso.

-Relájate Manny, no te enojes, solo era una sugerencia, tampoco tienes por que gritar- dijo Frida asustada y a la defensiva

Manny se calmó entendiendo que había exagerado un poco en su reacción -¿Eh?...perdón Frida, no se que me pasó…pero definitivamente mi daga no tiene nada que ver-

-Eso espero Manny, eso espero- contestó Frida no muy convencida.

Esa noche Manny no llegó a su hogar a la hora que acostumbraba. Tanto Rodolfo como María estaban sumamente preocupados por su hijo y no paraban de dar vueltas preguntándose donde podría estar. Por su parte, Granpapi miraba la televisión asegurando que no debían preocuparse tanto.

-¿Pero como quieres que no nos preocupemos, papi?- decía Rodolfo.

-Exageras Rodolfo, después de todo está creciendo y esto es normal, y yo que tu me iría acostumbrando, así es la adolescencia- le respondió Granpapi.

-Pero mi Manny todavía es un niño, no me gusta que esté fuera tan tarde y solo- decía María casi al borde del llanto.

-Seguramente está con su amiga Frida, no te preocupes- siguió Granpapi

-Ja, con Frida, vaya consuelo- dijo Rodolfo irónico

-Pero no está con ella, hace un rato llamó para buscarlo, lo que significa que no está ahí- explicó María

-Bueno, ya aparecerá- contestó Granpapi

Justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando pasar a Manny. Los tres rivera se sorprendieron un poco al ver el aspecto de su hijo, su ropa y peinado eran los mismos, pero algo en el había cambiado, ya no tenía ese aire de niño travieso que lo caracterizaba, ahora parecía mas una persona sumamente seria y fría.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencito¿Dónde estabas?- Rodolfo saltó frente a su hijo con expresión enfadada.

-…Estaba jugando…- respondió Manny indiferente

-¿A estas horas¿y solo?- preguntó María

-…No siempre debo estar acompañado¿o si?...- dijo Manny del mismo modo serio

-Bueno, no, pero sabes perfectamente que debes llegar a las 8:00- dijo Rodolfo un poco confundido

-…Tenía cosas que hacer…- dijo

Rodolfo ya comenzaba a enojarse -Tal vez, pero pudiste dejarlo para después, en esta casa hay reglas y tienes que…-

-…No molestes…- lo interrumpió Manny

Todos se quedaron estupefactos¿de verdad había ocurrido¿Manny Rivera se había atrevido a callar a su padre?. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Q…Que dijiste?- preguntó Rodolfo anonadado

-…Que-no-molestes…- dijo Manny enfatizando cada palabra

-**¡****Manuel**** Pablo Gutiérrez ****O´Brian****Equihua**** Rivera****¡****esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre**- explotó María

-Vamos María, no es para tanto, lo reprimen demasiado, era lógico que pasaría tarde o temprano- interfirió Granpapi

-No papi, esto no puedo tolerarlo…un verdadero héroe nunca se comporta de esa manera- respondió Rodolfo

-¿Y que tal si no quiero ser héroe?- dijo Manny desafiante

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó María

-Ya tomé mi decisión, y ser héroe es muy aburrido- dijo fríamente el muchacho

-¿Te…refieres…a…que…?- siguió Rodolfo

-Así es, voy a seguir los pasos de Granpapi, voy a ser un villano- contestó Manny.

Esas últimas 5 palabras hirieron a White Pantera en lo más hondo de su alma, su hijo, su orgullo, acababa de destrozar sus sueños de que se convirtiera en el más grande héroe de ciudad milagro. María estaba totalmente confundida y Puma Loco por su parte no podía creer que su ambición de volver malvado a su nieto finalmente se haya cumplido.

-No permitiré que mi hijo se convierta en un villano, eso nunca- exclamó María

-Déjalo ya, el ya tomó su decisión- lo defendió Granpapi para luego dirigirse a su nieto medio llorando -No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Manny-

-Rodolfo¿no vas a decir nada?- María buscó el apoyo de su ex marido.

-Bueno…creo que papi tiene razón…Manny ya lo decidió y por más que me duela tenemos que aceptarlo- respondió Rodolfo cabizbajo.

-No puedo creer que digas eso Rodolfo- dijo María.

-Ya olvídense de eso, acéptenlo, Manny por fin usó la cabeza y escogió el mejor camino jeje- terminó Granpapi mas que feliz -Solo espera Manny, pronto nos convertiremos en los mas temidos villanos de ciudad milagro-

-No puedo esperar para eso abuelito…**¡****E****res súper ****machooo**- exclamó Manny

-Así se habla Manny jajajaja- dijo Granpapi riendo

Alegría para unos, desgracia para otros, eso es lo que representaba la elección de Manny Rivera. Sin embargo nadie se esperaba que todo eso pronto tendría consecuencias terribles para todos, no solo para los Rivera, sino para toda la Ciudad Milagro.

Continuará………

Listo, terminado el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Espero ansioso sus reviews, si tienen alguna observación, queja, duda, amenaza, etc, siéntanse libres de decírmelo. Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me alegra ver que la historia les esté gustando. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 4: Las Cosas se Salieron de Control

Lo que siguió fueron días muy oscuros para Ciudad Milagro. El Tigre y Puma Loco resultaron ser un equipo sumamente poderoso y casi invencible. Los otros superhéroes hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para detener esta nueva amenaza pero todos sus intentos eran en vano.

El único que no había ayudado a derrotar a los villanos Rivera era el mismo White Pantera, quien a pesar de ya haber atrapado a Puma Loco en el pasado, seguía muy deprimido por todo lo ocurrido. Además de que la idea de tener que luchar contra su propio hijo le resultaba espantosa.

Frida también se encontraba muy afectada por todo, ya que a pesar de que a ella no le importaban mucho esas cosas de héroes y villanos, la nueva actitud de Manny había llegado tan lejos que su amistad prácticamente había desaparecido. No es que un día se hubieran dicho que ya no querían ser amigos, pero ya nunca pasaban tiempo juntos y ya casi ni se hablaban.

Manny había dejado de ir a la escuela y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba asaltando algún banco o molestando a niños mas pequeños que el. Todos estaban alarmados e incluso el mismo Puma Loco se empezaba a dar cuenta de que su nieto a veces resultaba ser mas malicioso y hábil que el en sus mejores tiempos.

En más de una ocasión Granpapi había sugerido descansar unos días pero Manny se negaba rotundamente, parecía ser que el chico había desarrollado una sed de crimen insaciable puesto que siempre quería infringir la ley. Poco a poco sus delitos aumentaban de nivel, lo que había comenzado con molestar a la gente mayor terminó en robos y trafico de grandes cantidades de dinero.

Granpapi estaba mas que orgulloso de el, pero muy en su interior comenzaba a asustarse por las atrocidades que su nieto cometía día a día. Todo parecía indicar que el Manny Rivera que todos conocían había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y se había convertido en un monstruo tan peligroso que, muchos temían, pronto debería ser destruido por el bien de todos.

María buscaba desesperadamente una manera de recuperar a su hijo. Rodolfo parecía haber perdido la razón y ya no le importaba nada. Se pasaba horas y horas encerrado en su habitación haciendo quien sabe que cosas a pesar de las insistencias de su ex esposa por que saliera y la ayudara con Manny.

Un día, sin previo aviso, Granpapi llegó corriendo y jadeando a la casa. El viejo estaba realmente agitado y se notaba a kilómetros que necesitaba recuperarse, sin embargo no lo hizo. Una vez que entró a la casa se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hijo y comenzó a golpearla para que este saliera.

-**¡Rodolfo, sal por el amor de Dios**!- gritaba.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- preguntó María.

-Manny se volvió loco- respondió Granpapi.

-Ah, eso no es lo que dijiste cuando nos contó que pretendía pasarse al lado oscuro y le rompió el corazón a su padre, creo que debemos agradecerte por eso ¿no?- dijo María enojada.

-Esto es diferente, ya no escucha razones- siguió Granpapi desesperado -planea invadir "Calavera" para deshacerse de la competencia y volverse el único villano de la ciudad-

En eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando salir a un aterrado Rodolfo.

-¿Qué Manny hará qué?- preguntó.

-Así como lo oyen- dijo Granpapi.

-**¡Pero lo volverán añicos**!- gritó Rodolfo.

-Lo se, por eso vine a buscarte, traté de detenerlo pero no pude- respondió Granpapi.

-Oh por Dios Rodolfo¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó María.

-Seguirlo, por supuesto, y evitar que comenta otra tontería- contestó Rodolfo.

En eso los tres escucharon una voz ajena a la de ellos -Esperen, yo también voy- se voltearon y vieron a Frida. La niña acababa de entrar por al ventana para sorpresa de los tres adultos.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿nos estabas espiando?- preguntó María.

-¿Yo?, no¿Cómo creen?- dijo Frida con una enorme sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Los tres se le quedaron mirando serios y finalmente Frida entendió que no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo -De acuerdo, si, los espiaba, pero no me culpen. Manny es mi mejor amigo después de todo y me preocupa lo que le pase-.

-Olvidemos eso, tenemos que irnos- exclamó Rodolfo.

Todos se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el temido pueblo de Calavera, donde los más perversos y dementes criminales tenían sus guaridas. Rodolfo había olvidado por completo su tristeza y ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar contra lo que fuera con tal de salvar a su hijo.

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino y tristemente parecía que habían llegado tarde. Todo el lugar se había convertido en un campo de batalla donde un gran número de delincuentes luchaban contra El Tigre. Sorpresivamente el muchacho se veía mas ágil y fuerte que nunca y mientras sus contrincantes caían uno a uno el se mantenía de maravilla.

Al final solo quedaba El Oso para pelear contra Manny, el peludo y enorme villano lucía mas molesto que nunca y de verdad se veía aterrador esta vez. Incluso Frida olvidó que muchas veces lo había visto y ahora sentía que estaba frente a una especie de bestia endemoniada. Para su extrañeza, Manny se mantenía firme y con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

La pelea duró menos de lo que esperaban y en unos segundos El Oso se encontraba noqueado por Manny. El niño mostraba sus garras amenazantes y con una atemorizante risotada maléfica anunció su triunfo final. Impresionados sería una pobre palabra para describir como habían quedado los Rivera y Frida ante tal espectáculo. El mismo Puma Loco comprendió entonces que su nieto había perdido la cabeza.

En eso Manny se percató de que no estaba solo y contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría no se mostró complacido al ver a sus seres queridos ahí.

-… ¿Que rayos hacen aquí?...- preguntó Manny

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos¿tu que haces aquí?- le respondió Rodolfo

-…Asegurando mi futuro como el mas grande villano de Ciudad Milagro…- contestó Manny

-Manny, esto ya llegó demasiado lejos- dijo Granpapi

-…Les avisaré cuando eso me importe…- dijo Manny fríamente

-Manny, no te pongas así, solo queremos ayudarte- dijo Frida

-…No quiero ni necesito su ayuda…- explicó Manny serio -…Con mi daga es mas que suficiente…- dijo mientras volvía a acariciar su daga.

Frida corrió hasta donde estaba Manny, tomó la daga y la arrojó a unos metros de ahí. Era la primera vez que la veían tan enojada, pero después de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya nada era sorprendente.

-Olvida ya esa estúpida daga- dijo Frida

-**¡N****o****la toques**- gritó Manny furioso hasta el límite. Sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar:

_¡__PAF!_

El niño acababa de golpear a Frida en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la niña cayera al suelo. Frida se quedó en el suelo mirando llorosa a su amigo, nunca creyó que se atreviera a eso. Después se levantó y le devolvió el golpe a Manny quien por unos segundos pareció no saber que ocurría.

Frida no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a llorar -¿Sabes que Manny?, creía que eras diferente, eras la mejor persona que nunca había conocido…o por lo menos eso creí-. Dicho esto Frida se fue corriendo de ahí a su hogar. Los Rivera solo los veían estupefactos y Manny después de un momento recuperó su expresión de maldad.

-Me alegro que al fin te hayas dado cuenta niña tonta- murmuró y se fue de ahí. Ya no quedaba ninguna duda, Manny Rivera se acababa de convertir en el villano más frío y perverso que la ciudad hubiera conocido nunca.

Continuará………

Ya se, ya se, cortito y sin mucha trama, la verdad esta semana no me inspiré mucho pero trataré de echarle mas ganas en el próximo capítulo, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, pues bien, después de una tediosísima semana de exámenes aquí les traigo por fin el quinto capítulo de la historia. Ya saben que mis capítulos son cortos así que no esperen algo muy largo, de todas maneras espero que les guste. Les doy las gracias a todos por sus reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 5: La Verdad Revelada

Frida se encontraba llorando en su cuarto, la cachetada que Manny le había propinado momentos antes le había dolido muchísimo, no el golpe en si, sino que una de las personas que mas apreciaba en el mundo fuera quien se lo diera. Su padre había tratado de hablar con ella para consolarla pero no había tenido suerte, tal vez el hecho de estarle diciendo constantemente "te dije que ese niño no te convenía" no era la mejor forma de subirle el ánimo.

La niña recordaba con nostalgia todos esos momentos en los que jugaba con Manny, tantas aventuras que habían vivido juntos, tantos problemas en los que se habían metido y tantos churros que habían comido. Ahora parecían tan distantes¿en que momento había cambiado todo?, no podía explicárselo, solo sucedió y punto.

No era posible que Manny cambiara tan radicalmente sin ninguna razón aparente, era imposible, algo debió haberle pasado. Frida recordó que la última vez que su amigo se había comportado como tal fue cuando vieron aquel cartel de White Pantera en la cafetería. Manny había mencionado que no se sentía feliz y que algo le faltaba.

Claro, ahí debía estar la clave, Manny difícilmente se deprimía y cuando lo hacía era por algo importante. Seguramente encontró algo que le dio mas poder pero que a la vez lo hizo cambiar para mal. Frida pensó y pensó, odiaba hacerlo, sentía como si estudiara para un examen, pero de verdad quería a su amigo de vuelta.

Sabía que había un detalle que aún no tomaba en cuenta pero no recordaba cual. De repente, escuchó que una alarma sonaba, la reconoció de inmediato, era la alarma del banco que estaba frente a su casa. Al instante pensó que se trataba de otra de las andadas de Manny así que se asomó para ver.

Para su decepción no se trataba de el, sino de Sartana de los muertos y su banda de esqueletos, quienes ya luchaban contra el padre de Frida y los otros policías. No quiso darle mucha importancia así que regresó a su cama, en eso recordó que antes de que Manny se volviera malo había luchado contra Sartana. ¿Esa sería la respuesta?, si, por supuesto, Sartana debió hacerle algo a Manny antes de que White Pantera y Puma Loco lo salvaran.

Todos saben que Frida nunca se caracterizó por su prudencia, así que a nadie le habría extrañado la idea que tuvo. Sigilosamente y sin que nadie la viera salió de su cuarto por la ventana y esperó hasta que los esqueletos terminaran su trabajo. Una vez que el robo estuvo hecho y que los policías estuvieron fuera de combate todos emprendieron el camino a su guarida seguidos de cerca por Frida.

El ambiente era frío y a Frida no le agradó mucho la idea de tener que seguir a un montón de muertos vivientes hasta el cementerio de la prisión. Un par de veces pensó en retractarse y volver a casa, pero por otro lado necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Una vez que llegaron a la guarida de Sartana, la niña se ocultó detrás de una cripta cercana a lo que parecía ser un pequeño auditorio lleno de polvo y telarañas.

Los esqueletos amontonaron el botín robado en una especie de tarima donde Sartana se acomodó, aparentemente para dar un discurso. Una vez que todo estuvo acumulado en su lugar, los esqueletos se sentaron frente a su jefa mientras reían maliciosamente.

-Amigos, como se habrán dado cuenta mi plan está funcionando de maravilla, les dije que los Rivera no nos molestarían esta vez y así fue- reía Sartana.

-¿De que demonios habla?- pensaba Frida.

-Así es camaradas, ahora que el más joven de esos insectos encontró la daga que hice con la corteza del árbol nocturno ha comenzado a esparcir el mal por todos lados.- continuó la villana -No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que comience a matar gente y se los aseguro, al final de esto tanto White Pantera como Puma Loco serán aniquilados por El Tigre, y después de eso yo misma acabaré con ese mocoso dándole fin a esta guerra entre el bien y el mal-

-No, no puede ser, con que ella es la causante de todo- seguía pensando Frida.

-Celebremos, puesto que gracias a ese niño tonto nos apoderaremos de ciudad milagro y después, del mundo jajajajajajajaja- exclamó Sartana

Todos los esqueletos comenzaron a ovacionar a su señora y hacían bromas referentes a como Manny acabaría con la vida de sus seres queridos. Frida no resistió más y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba fuera de su escondite gritándole a los esqueletos -¡**E****so jamás pasará, Manny no es un asesino****, se lo voy contar a todos y…**, ups, creo que no debí hablar tan fuerte¿verdad?-

En efecto, ahora era observada por los esqueletos quienes seguramente no tenían muy buenas intenciones para con ella. Frida se quedó congelada en su lugar comprendiendo que había metido la pata en grande.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí?, pero si es la amiguita de nuestro querido Tigre- dijo Sartana

-Esteeeee…no me hagan mucho caso, ustedes sigan en lo suyo, no quiero interrumpir lo que sin duda es una reunión muy agradable…mejor me voy, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y…- decía Frida preparándose para correr.

En ese momento alguien apareció detrás de ella y la tomó del brazo para evitar que escapara. Frida gritó por el susto y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que quien la sujetaba era el mismo Manny. Su mirada estaba llena de maldad y seguramente no la ayudaría a salvarse de Sartana.

-Hola Manny, que bueno que llegaste, veo que encontraste a tu ex amiga jejejejejeje. ¿Qué es lo que escuchaste?- preguntó Sartana temiendo que el chico hubiera oído sus intenciones de traicionarlo.

-No mucho en realidad, acabo de llegar, deberían ser más cuidadosos, no sabemos quien nos pueda estar espiando¿verdad?- dijo Manny.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa¿y que es lo que quieres ahora?- preguntó Sartana aliviada.

-Tú me llamaste¿no?, dijiste que tenías algo que proponerme después de ver como derroté a todos los perdedores de calavera- dijo Manny

-Desde luego¿Qué te parecería tener tu propio ejército?- dijo Sartana

-Eso sería estupendo- respondió Manny

-Bien, bien, pues te propongo lo siguiente.- continuó Sartana -Únete a mí y juntos gobernaremos el mundo, tendrás a miles de esqueletos bajo tu mando y serás más poderoso de lo que te puedas imaginar-

-Suena bien, siempre y cuando no tenga que seguir órdenes tuyas- dijo Manny

-Por supuesto que no, aunque coincidirás conmigo en que esa niña ya sabe demasiado y no nos conviene que ande correteando por ahí- explicó Sartana en tono burlón.

-Cierto, creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto jejejeje- contestó Manny en tono malvado.

-Manny, no hagas algo tonto, por favor, soy tu amiga, no te atreverías a hacerme daño- suplicaba Frida

-¿Para que sirven los amigos cuando se tiene el poder absoluto?- preguntó Manny

-**¡E****se no eres tu, estás siendo manipulado por ****Sartana****, ella es la que hizo esa daga y mediante ella te controla, no la escuches Manny, ella pl****anea matarte!**- decía Frida a gritos desesperados.

-Callate, mocosa entrometida, Manny no es tan estúpido como para caer en una treta como la que acabas de inventar- ordenó Sartana.

-Así es, nadie es tan tonto como para intentar traicionarme, es hora de acabar contigo- dijo Manny

-**¡****N****oooo!**- gritó Frida mientras que golpeaba a Manny en el estómago, de esa forma logró liberarse. Después salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de los Rivera. Una vez que Manny se recuperó del golpe se levantó listo para perseguirla pero Sartana lo detuvo.

-Espera, déjala ir- dijo la villana.

Manny no entendía el por que de la petición de Sartana -Pero irá a avisarles a…-

-Lo se, y es precisamente lo que quiero, ya me cansé de esta guerra, es hora de terminarla, será mejor que te prepares, dentro de poco aquí habrá una batalla- respondió Sartana sonriente.

-Ya entiendo, jeje, será divertido- dijo Manny

Por su parte Frida seguía corriendo aterrada, sabía que tenía que avisarles a White Pantera y a Puma Loco sobre los planes de Sartana, tal vez ellos sabrían que hacer. -No te preocupes Manny, te rescataremos, lo prometo- pensaba mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su única esperanza de recuperar a su amigo.

Continuará………

Corto, se los dije, pero ya saben que así escribo yo. Ojalá que les haya gustado, ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, pues aquí me tienen otra vez, esta vez no me tardé mucho ¿verdad?. La neta es que ya no me aguanté las ganas de subir el sexto capítulo, como de costumbre es cortito pero les primeto que ahora subiré los capítulos mas rápido. Bueno, les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, que bueno que la historia les esté gustando.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 6: Rescate Fallido

Tanto Rodolfo como Granpapi estaban consternados por lo que Frida acababa de decirles. Apenas podían creer que Manny en realidad estuviera siendo la marioneta de su archí enemiga Sartana de los muertos y que todo era parte de un diabólico plan para destruirlos.

-Esto es terrible Rodolfo- dijo María.

-Lo se, nunca creí que Sartana llegara tan lejos- respondió Rodolfo.

-¿Saben?, no es tan malo como parece- mencionó Frida.

-¿Cómo que no es tan malo?, esa desquiciada calavera convirtió a mi nieto en un esclavo- exclamó Granpapi.

-Si, pero eso significa que Manny en realidad no es malvado como creíamos- explicó Frida.

-Es cierto- reaccionó María.

-Claro, mi hijo en realidad no es un villano, **¡****S****iiiii!**- dijo Rodolfo feliz.

-Oh, diablos, tendré que seguir intentándolo- dijo Granpapi un poco decepcionado por ver que la decisión de Manny no había sido real aún.

-Bueno, ya dejémonos de tonterías¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Frida

-Pues ir a rescatarlo, por supuesto. Iremos a la guarida de Sartana y lo traeremos de vuelta- respondió Rodolfo decidido.

-Creo que deberíamos pensarlo mejor, ellos me vieron allá y sabían que vendría a avisarles, seguramente ya habrán preparado alguna trampa o algo así- dijo Frida.

-Es probable, pero debemos intentarlo, no podemos dejarlo ahí- dijo Rodolfo.

-La niña tiene razón Rodolfo, deberíamos tener un plan- mencionó Granpapi.

-No podemos perder el tiempo en eso, mi hijo está allá- dijo Rodolfo impaciente.

-Lo se, a mi también me preocupa, es mi nieto. Pero Sartana no es ninguna estúpida, ya debe de estar lista para recibirnos- dijo Granpapi

-¿Entonces que propones?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-Que uno de nosotros se esconda donde nadie lo pueda ver y así tendrá la posibilidad de ayudar al otro en caso de un percance- propuso Granpapi.

-Bien¿qué esperamos?, vamos por Manny- anunció Frida.

-¿Vamos?- preguntaron los tres adultos.

-De ninguna manera jovencita, ya viste lo que pasó la última vez que nos acompañaste- dijo Rodolfo.

-Esa vez yo no sabía bien lo que le pasaba a Manny, ahora será diferente- se defendió Frida

-No, no y no, definitivamente no irás, **¡¿Quedó claro?!**-

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-No puedo creer que la hayamos traído- decía Rodolfo mientras que iban por Manny.

-Ya cálmate, de no haberlo hecho seguiríamos en la casa tratando de quitarla de la puerta para poder salir- dijo Granpapi.

-Oigan, eso siempre funciona con mis padres- dijo Frida.

-Lo que sea, pero recuerda que esta vez no deben verte- le dijo Rodolfo.

-Descuida, lo se perfectamente- confirmó Frida.

Los tres ya se encontraban dentro del cementerio de la prisión preparándose para entrar en acción. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo y no había rastro de Sartana o de Manny por ningún lado. Sabían que no era normal eso y que debían ser precavidos.

-Bien, voy a adelantarme, ustedes quédense aquí por si pasa algo- dijo Rodolfo.

-Muy bien- respondió Granpapi.

Rodolfo salió de su escondite y comenzó a caminar buscando a su hijo. Los minutos pasaban y todo seguía muy callado, el adulto ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso esperando que algo sucediera. De repente, le pareció ver una pequeña figura sentada en una de las lápidas del cementerio.

Se acercó lentamente y finalmente reconoció la silueta de su hijo vestido como El Tigre. Sabía que no debía precipitarse así que tranquilamente caminó hasta el llamándolo en voz baja.

-Manny, hijo¿eres tu?- preguntó

Ninguna respuesta, siguió preguntando con el mismo resultado, al final decidió moverlo para ver si reaccionaba. Para su horror la cabeza de la figura simplemente cayó con el movimiento. Por un instante creyó que había matado a su propio hijo hasta que descubrió que la figura no era más que un esqueleto inmóvil y vestido con un traje muy similar al de El Tigre.

En ese momento, varias antorchas que estaban a su alrededor se encendieron de improviso y el ambiente se llenó de risas malvadas. Rodolfo comprendió entonces que estaba rodeado así que se preparó para pelear. Lamentablemente antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba atrapado por varios esqueletos que salieron del suelo y lo sujetaron fuertemente para que no pudiera moverse.

Entonces una de las criptas se abrió y de ella salió Sartana y Manny, ambos mirando con maldad a su prisionero. Rodolfo solo se quedó mirando con tristeza a su hijo, nunca creyó que tanta oscuridad pudiera verse reflejada en una persona, ahora veía que Frida no había exagerado cuando les contó sobre el.

-Jajajajaja, que tonto fuiste en venir aquí White Pantera, caíste directo en mi pequeña trampa- se burló Sartana.

-No te tengo miedo maldita bruja, vine por mi hijo y no me voy sin el- respondió Rodolfo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo llevarás?, Manny ahora me pertenece- dijo la villana.

-Se que usaste una daga maldita para posesionarlo, pero tu magia negra nunca podrá triunfar- exclamó Rodolfo.

-Pues hasta donde tengo entendido ya triunfó, El Tigre es mi aliado, tu eres mi prisionero y Puma Loco también- dijo Sartana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rodolfo temiendo lo peor.

-No soy tan tonta como para no saber que vendrías prevenido, era obvio que no estabas solo, jejejeje, ya pueden traerlos- ordenó Sartana.

Un grupo de esqueletos llegó de repente trayendo a Puma Loco y a Frida atados y amordazados. Los arrojaron junto a Rodolfo y luego regresaron con el resto.

-Jajajajajaja, finalmente las cosas están saliendo como yo quiero- reía Sartana.

-Espera y verás, no puedes tenernos aquí para siempre- dijo Frida

-De hecho si puedo, pero no te preocupes, solo estarán encerrados unas horas mientras preparamos la ejecución- contestó Sartana.

-¿Ejecución?- preguntó Frida nerviosa.

-Así es, Manny¿Por qué no los conduces a sus habitaciones?- dijo Sartana sarcástica.

-Será un placer- respondió Manny

Manny junto a otros esqueletos se llevó a Frida, Rodolfo y Granpapi mientras que Sartana de los muertos daba las instrucciones para lo que seguía. Finalmente los Rivera serían exterminados y entonces conquistar Ciudad Milagro sería cosa fácil.

Continuará………

Se los dije, corto, raro y fumado, pero así escribo yo. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen us comentarios, en caso de algo ya no les esté pareciendo o que tengan comentarios de orotografía o algo así sientanse en libertad de decirlos. Bueno, los dejo, hasta la próxima, nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, pues aquí les traigo el capítulo siguiente del fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, sin ustedes de plano no podría seguir escribiendo, o tal vez si, pero nadie leería lo que hago jeje. Ya en serio, se los agradezco mucho y bueno, supongo que recordarán el episodio de "La Cuervo", pues digamos que este capítulo está basado en ese. Espero que les guste, nos leemos.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 7: Una Fuerza muy Poderosa

Manny los había llevado a una oscura celda donde los habían encerrado sin piedad. Para colmo de ironías, Manny sería el encargado de vigilar que ninguno de ellos escapara. El muchacho se mantenía fuera vigilándolos a cada momento, no sería posible intentar huir sin que el lo notara.

Granpapi y Rodolfo ya habían agotado todos los recursos para salir, pero Manny les había quitado las botas de bronce y el sombrero del Caos por lo que el trabajo se volvía aún más difícil. Por su parte, Frida intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, ella estaba segura de que su amigo aún se encontraba en algún lado oculto tras esa mascara de maldad.

-Manny, por favor- suplicaba Frida –Tienes que detener esto-

-¿Por que?- preguntó Manny –Ahora tengo todo lo que siempre eh querido-

-Eso no es cierto- protestó Frida –Esto es lo que Sartana quiere, solo te está usando-

Manny soltó una risotada –Estás loca Frida, Sartana es mi amiga ahora y lo único que está haciendo es dándome mas poder del que podría soñar-

-¿A eso le llamas amistad?- dijo furiosa Frida –Ella no es tu amiga, y tu ya no eres el chico que conocí y que era mi mejor amigo, ahora solo eres un tonto villano-

-Cierra la boca- Manny ya comenzaba a enojarse –Tu no sabes lo que era ser despreciado y minimizado por los demás héroes que nunca creyeron en mi-

-¿Y que importa lo que esos inútiles piensen?- siguió Frida –Lo que importa es lo que tu pienses y la gente que te quiere-

-Eso nunca me dio respeto- mencionó Manny

-Claro que si- dijo Frida –Nosotros te respetábamos-

-¿Sabes que?- dijo cortante Manny –Simplemente te voy a ignorar, no tengo tiempo para tus cosas-

Frida comprendió que no tenía caso seguir intentando que Manny recapacitara, el muchacho estaba completamente poseído por la oscuridad. La niña se alejó de la reja hasta un rincón, una vez ahí se sentó y abrazando sus rodillas comenzó a sollozar.

A pesar del poder de la daga, Manny sintió en ese momento como que una ligera nostalgia lo invadía. Era la primera vez que veía a Frida deshacerse de esa manera. El habitual sentido del humor y espíritu aventurero de Frida parecía haberse roto por completo.

Si Frida no hubiera tenido el rostro oculto por sus rodillas se habría dado cuenta de la cara de compasión con la que Manny la miró durante unos segundos. El muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando e inmediatamente recuperó su mirada de odio.

-No- pensaba Manny –No debo dejar que esto me afecte, eso sería un símbolo de debilidad-

De igual manera Frida se hundía en sus pensamientos. Se había dado por vencida y estaba resignada a haber perdido a Manny para siempre y quedarse solo con los recuerdos, aunque realmente ya no importaba puesto que en un rato todo habría terminado para ella y sus acompañantes.

Lentamente las imágenes de todas sus aventuras regresaban a su memoria. Las veces que se enfrentaban al señor Siniestro, al Oso, al Doctor Chipotle Padre e hijo y a la Cuervo…fue cuando recapacitó un momento.

Ya en una ocasión su amistad con Manny se había visto en peligro y fue cuando la Cuervo intentó manipular a Manny coqueteándole. Si, ya antes había pasado todo eso, solo que esta vez la cosa era peor puesto que Manny había perdido la razón y no podía recordar como había logrado arreglarlo todo.

Pensó durante un rato, incluso había dejado de llorar. Finalmente la respuesta vino a su mente. Una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminó sus ojos, ya sabía como lograr que Manny entrara en si, y era de la forma mas simple que pudo haber imaginado.

La niña se levantó y con paso decidido se acercó nuevamente a la reja donde Manny se encontraba. Ni siquiera le importó las caras que pusieron Rodolfo y Granpapi al verla pasar de esa forma. Instantes después ya se encontraba nuevamente frente a Manny viéndolo de forma dura. Manny solo le devolvió la mirada ya bastante fastidiado.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- preguntó el niño

-Enseñarte algo- respondió Frida

-No tengo tiempo- le contestó –Ya casi es la hora de la ejecución-

-¿De veras?- protestó Frida –A ver si sigues pensando así después de ver esto-

-¿Qué?-

La niña sacó de repente un pequeño objeto metálico y de forma cuadrada con una "F" dibujada en ella. Al principio Manny no entendía que era lo que Frida quería lograr con eso, pero después comenzó a comprenderlo todo. El pequeño objeto de Frida era algo bastante cercano a el.

De hecho el mismo lo había construido, Frida sostenía la hebilla que el mismo había hecho hace un tiempo y que le había obsequiado a ella para su cumpleaños. Sin poder ocultarlo, el rostro del muchacho se tornó confundido, indeciso tomó la hebilla y comenzó a contemplarla más detenidamente.

-Me lo dio mi mejor amigo- empezó Frida –Supongo que recuerdas esto ¿verdad?-

Manny miró a su amiga y nuevamente a la pequeña hebilla. Los Rivera y Frida vieron con alegría que los ojos de Manny se volvieron vidriosos y que ahora acariciaba cariñosamente lo que su amiga le había dado. Eso solo significaba que lo estaban logrando, Manny estaba recuperando la razón.

-No puedo creer que todaviá guardes esto- dijo Manny -Solo es un trozo de metal sin importancia-

-Para mi no lo es, lo guardo entre mis cosas mas valiosas- respondió Frida captando la atención de Rodolfo y Granpapi quienes se acercaron a ellos

-¿Lo vez hijo?- dijo Rodolfo –Eso demuestra lo que Frida te ha estado diciendo, siempre tuviste nuestro apoyo y nuestro respeto-

-Sabemos que a veces te presionamos demasiado- siguió Granpapi –Pero ten por seguro que elijas el camino que elijas siempre estaremos ahí para ti-

-Por favor regresa Manny- concluyó Frida –Te necesitamos-

Manny levantó la mirada y nuevamente una expresión de bondad regresó a el, -Frida…Papi…Abuelito- dijo –Perdónenme, lo siento tanto-

-No tenemos nada que perdonarte- dijo Rodolfo –No fue tu culpa, Sartana fue implacable esta vez y lo manipuló todo para que esto pasara-

-Lo se- respondió Manny –Y haré que pague por esto-

-Si, pero primero sugiero que nos dejes salir de aquí antes de que esos esqueletos vengan- dijo Granpapi.

-Cierto- dijo ahora un feliz Manny mientras abría la reja de la celda

Frida fue la primera en abandonar la celda y saliendo disparada le dio un gran abrazo a Manny. Todos estaban más que felices de que al fin eso se hubiera arreglado, ahora solo quedaba una cuestión que resolver.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes- anuncio Manny –Vengan, se por donde salir-

Manny le dirigió una última mirada de agradecimiento a Frida y todos emprendieron la retirada. A todos se les hacía raro que un objeto tan pequeño como una hebilla de metal hubiera logrado tanto. Lo que en realidad había ayudado a Manny no había sido la hebilla en si, sino la poderosa fuerza que Sartana había mencionado, aquello aún mas poderoso que toda la brujería y magia negra del mundo…la amistad.

Continuará………

Si, si, ya se, parece que agarré un frasco de mermelada y se lo heché a la maquina dando como resultado un capítulo muy meloso, sepanse que no es mi estilo, me inclino mas por lo oscuro y sombrío pero bueno, era necesario para dar el giro a la historia. En fin, sigo esperando que les guste, ojalá que puedan dejarme reviews, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo esperando que les guste. Nuevamente les agradezco sus reviews y todo su apoyo, ya falta poco para que termine la historia, solo un par de capítulos mas y listo. Bueno, no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 8: La Ejecución

Manny, Frida, Rodolfo y Granpapi caminaban sigilosamente hacia la salida, Manny era quien los guiaba mientras que Rodolfo y Granpapi vigilaban que no hubiera moros en la costa. Todos estaban nerviosos puesto que sabían que pronto los esqueletos se darían cuenta de su ausencia e irían a avisarle a Sartana.

El camino era largo y el hecho de estar en un cementerio no ayudaba mucho a subir el ánimo. Solo deseaban que todo terminara y que pudieran regresar a casa sanos y salvos. A pesar de que Manny había vuelto a ser bueno comprendían a la perfección que de ser descubiertos no podrían contra todo el ejército de Sartana.

Afortunadamente para ellos ya casi llegaban a la salida. El enorme portón del cementerio ya se encontraba a solo unos metros de ellos. Podían saborear la libertad y la esperanza regresó a sus mentes. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento pronto desapareció.

Uno de los esqueletos los había visto y acababa de interponerse en su camino. Todos se detuvieron de golpe mirando aterrados a su enemigo. El esqueleto los miraba fijamente y con aire sospechoso. Durante algunos segundos hubo silencio total y nadie se atrevía a mover un musculo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- preguntó el esqueleto a Manny

Manny no sabía que hacer, estaba sin aliento, no podía decirle que estaba ayudando a los prisioneros a escapar. Finalmente dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente –Este…solo los llevo a la ejecución-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los demás

-Así es- continuó Manny –Me estaban dando muchos problemas en la celda y decidí traerlos de una vez-

-¿En serio?- el esqueleto no parecía muy convencido -¿Y por que los llevabas hacia la salida?

-Me perdí- contestó rápidamente –Todavía no me acostumbro a este lugar-

-Claro- contestó el esqueleto –Pues será mejor ir de una vez, a la señora no le gustará que lleguen tarde jejeje-

Manny solo asintió con una sonrisa malvada fingida. El esqueleto los fue conduciendo hasta donde se llevaría a cabo el infame acto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Frida a Manny en voz baja

-Improvisando- contestó este

-Pues más te vale pensar en algo rápido antes de que nos eliminen- protestó Frida.

Finalmente llegaron a una especie de altar Maya donde una figura parecida a una serpiente hecha de roca se levantaba imponente. Las antorchas ardían a los alrededores y un gran número de esqueletos vitoreaban sentados en las gradas de piedra. En la parte más alta se encontraba Sartana mirando complacida todo el espectáculo.

El esqueleto los condujo hasta el lugar donde se hallaba la enorme serpiente de roca, fue cuando Manny notó una especie de mesa adornada con piedras brillosas y conchas marinas. A cada esquina de la mesa había grilletes puestos especialmente para sujetar a los prisioneros.

A Frida casi le dio un ataque cuando notó que sobre la mesa también había una enorme espada hecha de piedra negra lo suficientemente filosa como para cortar un bloque de cemento en dos. No sabía muy bien para que estaba eso ahí, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no sería para nada bueno.

-Jajajajaja, bienvenidos Riveras…a su perdición- río maliciosamente Sartana

Cada anuncio de Sartana era seguido por aplausos y gritos de victoria por parte de los esqueletos. Manny ya se estaba desesperando, el tiempo se estaba agotando y aún no se le ocurría que hacer. La tensión lo estaba matando pero no era nada comparado con lo que sintió al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Sartana.

-Muy bien Manny- dijo la calavera –Manos a la obra-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó el niño más nervioso que nunca

-¿No te lo dije?- dijo Sartana –Tu vas a ser el verdugo esta noche-

Manny se quedó helado, ya bastante malo era ver como sus seres queridos eran masacrados y para colmo de males le acababan de decir que el tendría que acabarlos.

-Yo preferiría no hacerlo- dijo Manny

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sartana extrañada – ¿Qué acaso no quieres deshacerte de ellos?, para obtener lo que quieres y reinar a mi lado debes aniquilarlos-

-Pero, es que yo- Manny ya no encontraba palabras, estaba perdido

-**¡Basta!**- gritó Sartana –Si de verdad eres un villano lo harás-

El muchacho comprendió entonces que no había escapatoria, si no lo hacía descubrirían que ya no era malvado. No le quedaba otra, con una inmensa tristeza asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo haría. El esqueleto que los llevó ahí sujetó a Frida y la encadenó a la mesa con los grilletes, luego tomó la espada y se la extendió a Manny para que terminara el trabajo.

Manny tomó el arma y se colocó a un lado de Frida, quien lo miraba aterrada. A Manny le temblaban las manos y se sentía terrible. Después de unos instantes cerró los ojos y levantó la espada sobre su cabeza, solo un movimiento más y su amiga habría pasado a mejor vida.

Rodolfo y Granpapi miraban el espectáculo anonadados. Frida contemplaba el enorme filo de la espada que pronto acabaría con ella y Sartana saboreaba cada instante. Finalmente Manny abrió los ojos y sin más se volvió y le arrojó la espada a Sartana.

La villana tuvo que agacharse para no recibir una estocada directo a la cara. Luego de eso miró con un odio profundo a Manny comprendiendo que la había traicionado y este la miraba de la misma forma.

-Eres un tonto- le gritó a Manny -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por que de ninguna manera lastimaré a mi amiga o a mi familia- la retó Manny

Sartana hervía de coraje y un aterrador brillo rojo apareció en sus ojos. Pero después pareció recuperar la calma, tomó la espada clavada en el respaldo de su trono y comenzó a juguetear con ella mientras mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Jejeje, si así lo quieres- dijo Sartana y seguido de eso bajó hasta donde estaban Manny y Frida.

La malvada calavera comenzó a mover la espada de un lado a otro lanzando tajos a Manny para matarlo. Uno de esos cortó los grilletes liberando por accidente a Frida, quien rápidamente regresó donde los Rivera. Ambos adultos trataron de ayudar a Manny pero fueron detenidos por los esqueletos.

-Lamentarás haberme traicionado- declaró Sartana –Si no vas a ser mi lacayo entonces no le veo sentido a que sigas viviendo-

-No te tengo miedo esperpento- dijo Manny –Y antes de que les hagas daño a ellos tendrás que acabarme-

-Será un placer jajajajaja- dijo Sartana

Ambos contrincantes comenzaron la batalla que decidiría el destino de todos. Sartana con la espada y Manny con sus garras, ambos bueno peleadores y dispuestos a destruir su enemigo. Solo faltaba ver en que terminaba todo.

Continuará………

Bueno, otro mas, espero que nohaya salido tan mal. Tengan en cuenta que ultimamente he estado muy presionado y la verdad no me inspiro muhco, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado. Por ahora es todo, en unos días mas subiré el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, bueno, regresé con el noveno capítulo. Como es costumbre es corto y sin mucha trama, pero es necesario para la historia. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que les guste el capítulo.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 9: No Te Dejes Vencer

Sartana luchaba ferozmente no dándole a Manny tiempo para respirar. La villana daba grandes tajos con su espada obviamente intentando acabar con el niño. Manny no tenía problemas en esquivar los golpes pero sabía que de esa manera nunca podría vencer a Sartana.

Frida, Rodolfo y Granpapi le daban ánimos para que siguiera luchando, pero Manny ya empezaba a cansarse, no duraría mucho si todo seguía así. Unos minutos más y su agilidad disminuiría exponiéndolo a recibir un golpe de la espada. Entonces decidió jugárselas todas.

Sin saber bien como se acercó a Sartana y la atacó con sus garras rasgando su vestido folclórico. La calavera se enojaba cada vez más y a diferencia de Manny sus ataques se hacían más potentes cada vez. Cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban sobre la enorme estatua de serpiente donde todos podían verlos. Eh ahí una dificultad mas, Manny también debía cuidarse de no resbalar y caer al vacío.

-No lo entiendo- jadeaba Manny -¿Por qué sigues tan hábil como antes¿Qué nunca te cansas?-

-Ja, claro que no- respondía Sartana –Soy un esqueleto andante, no necesito recuperar fuerzas-

-Oh genial- pensó Manny

-Mejor ríndete niño- dijo Sartana –Recuerda que no puedes vencerme, aunque me destruyas regresaré a la vida, en cambio tu eres un triste mortal a quien terminaré destruyendo-

Era verdad, Manny luchaba una pelea que no podía ganar. Sartana tenía razón, al final el era quien saldría perdiendo, su enemiga no podía ser destruida y el gastaba rápidamente sus fuerzas. Sin embargo no quería defraudar a Frida ni a su familia, estaba decidido a seguir luchando hasta el final aunque perdiera la vida en ello.

-**¡N****o lo haré ****Sartana!**- gritó Manny –No te daré el gusto de verme derrotado-

-Vamos mocoso- siguió la calavera –Si te rindes ahora prometo que será rápido y sin dolor-

-En tus sueños- Manny siguió luchando a pesar de todo. En ese momento dio un gran salto quedando detrás de Sartana y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar la empujó haciendo que cayera de la estatua hasta el suelo.

Sartana se hizo pedazos con el impacto pero poco después se reconstruyó y ahora lucía más molesta que nunca. La villana buscó su espada para continuar con la batalla pero Frida se había apresurado y la había tomado antes.

-¿Buscabas esto?- se burló Frida

-Niña odiosa- gruñó Sartana –No puedo esperar a despedazarte después que a tu amigo-

-Ahora soy yo quien te propone rendirte Sartana- dijo Manny desde arriba de la estatua –Estás desarmada-

-Jajajajaja, no deberías confiarte tanto pequeño inútil- dijo Sartana sacando su guitarra dorada.

-Manny, ten cuidado- gritó Granpapi pero ya era tarde, Sartana comenzó a tocar su guitarra haciendo que varios esqueletos atacaran al muchacho.

-Oye, eso no es justo- se quejó Manny –Esto es entre tu y yo-

-No me importa enano- dijo Sartana –El fin justifica los medios-

Rodolfo aprovechó el descuido de los esqueletos que lo sostenían para destruirlos con sus botas y luego fue a ayudar a su hijo seguido de Granpapi. Ambos comenzaron a luchar contra los soldados de Sartana dejándole el paso libre a Manny.

-Ahora si Sartana- gritó el niño –Prepárate para perder-

-Tu eres el que perderá- sonrió Sartana –Te estás olvidando de mi arma secreta-

La calavera tocó unas cuantas notas de su guitarra pero contrario a lo que todos esperaban esta vez no fue para llamar a sus secuaces. Por otro lado Manny comenzó a sentirse muy caliente, como si estuviera enfermo. El niño cayó de rodillas luchando por no desmayarse víctima del dolor que ahora sentía.

-¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó Manny preocupado

-Simple- contestó Sartana –El poder de la daga te está consumiendo otra vez, jeje, debiste deshacerte de ella cuando pudiste-

-**¡No!**- gritó Manny –**¡No dejaré que me posesiones de nuevo!**-

-Deberías hacerlo- se burlaba Sartana –Si te resistes solo harás el proceso mas doloroso como veo que ya comprobaste-

-Eso no se hace, **¡****N****o se hace!**- dijo Frida indignada –Manny, no te dejes vencer, tu eres mas fuerte que esa cosa-

-Lo intento Frida- Manny apenas podía hablar –Pero es muy difícil-

Sartana continuó tocando la guitarra haciendo que Manny diera gritos de dolor por el esfuerzo. La villana comenzó a reír maniáticamente y Frida supo entonces que ella tenía que hacer algo. Lo malo es que no sabía que hacer. El poder de Sartana era muy grande como para ser detenido y ella no sabía nada de magia.

Se dio cuenta de que la daga permanecían en el pantalón de Manny y que el sufrimiento seguiría mientras que el la tuviera. Sin pensarlo mucho hizo algo que no estaba segura de si funcionaría. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba su amigo, tomó la daga y usando la espada de Sartana la destruyó.

Al instante Manny dejó de sentir dolor, una vez destruida la daga de Sartana el hechizo que tenía sobre el había desaparecido. Al ver esto Sartana se quedó congelada no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar. Su plan perfecto había fracasado frente a sus ojos.

-No, no, **¡****Nooooooo!**- gritó la calavera –Mi maravilloso plan destruido por una mocosa-

-Ja, este es tu fin Sartana- exclamó Manny –Ahora ya no tienes poder sobre mí-

-Esto no se quedará así- Sartana comenzó a decir entre dientes –Me vengaré, lo juro-

De repente, una especie de llamarada comenzó a rodear a Sartana. Los otros esqueletos dejaron de luchar cuando se dieron cuenta de esto y huyeron despavoridos. Granpapi y Rodolfo también se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y alarmados corrieron hacia los niños.

-**¡Manny, Frida, quítense de ahí!**- gritaba Rodolfo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Manny -¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo váyanse de ahí- siguió Granpapi –Cuando Sartana se pone furiosa saca todo su poder y es mas destructiva que otra cosa en el mundo-

-No me gustó como se escuchó eso- dijo Frida mientras abrazaba a Manny, ambos veían la pared de fuego frente a ellos de la cual se asomaban un par de ojos rojos diabólicos acompañados de una risa sepulcral. Las circunstancias se veián muy feas, finalmetne habían logrado enfurecer a Sartana hasta el límite y pronto se enfrentarían a sus mas destructivos y maléficos poderes sin muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir esta vez.

Continuará………

Por favor no me lastimen, bueno, no saben donde vivo así que dudo que lo hagan jeje. No ya ens erio, se que no es el mejor capítulo de la historia pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor. Espero que me dejen reviews para darme sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, mentadas, etc. No se pierdan el próximo y último capítulo del fic, nos leemos, feliz día del amor y la amistad.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, bueno, me cansé de esperar, además esta semana va a ser mortal para mi y no me va a dar tiempo de escribir ni publicar nada hasta después, por lo que finalmetne les traigo el último capítulo de la historia. La verdad me salió corto el capítulo y tal vez un pco rápido, pero espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Les quiero dar las gracias por todo su apoyo y les dedico esta historia a:

**ElTigreLove**

**Elecpad 909**

**Light Riku**

**A.S. Losia**

**Diana-etfq**

**darkgirl-08**

Que son los que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de leer las locuras que escribí y que me dejaron reviews para darme su punto de vista. Muchas gracias a todos ya que sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera podido continuar. Espero pronto leer nuevas historias suyas y/o continuación de las que ya están publicando.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

La Daga de Sartana

Capítulo 10: El Final de Una Aventura

Era difícil de creer pero ahora el cielo se veía más oscuro. El suelo vibraba levemente y el mismo aire se tornó sofocante. Los Rivera y Frida se mantenían en su lugar mientras contemplaban como la enorme pared de fuego lentamente desaparecía y de esta salía Sartana más aterradora que nunca.

Sus ojos eran como dos brazas ardiendo, sus huesos cubiertos de cenizas ahora eran color gris oscuro y hasta se podría jurar que la villana había aumentado de tamaño. Las enormes uñas de Sartana estaban tan filosas como navajas y su voz sonaba mas grave y macabra que antes, como miles de almas en pena hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Jajajajajaja- reía Sartana –Ahora si, acabaré con ustedes para siempre-

-¿Y ahora que Manny?- preguntó Frida

-No lo se- contestó Manny

-Es demasiado tarde para correr- dijo Rodolfo –Tendremos que pelear contra ella-

-Tienes razón- lo apoyó Granpapi –Después de todo somos tres contra una-

-Si- dijo Manny –Pero ella es 10 veces más fuerte que nosotros-

-Y 100 veces más fea- siguió Frida

-No importa, debemos intentarlo- anunció White Pantera mostrando amenazante sus botas de bronce, Puma Loco entró a su sombrero del Caos que se convirtió en un traje robotico y Manny mostró sus garras. Sabían que sería difícil y que era muy probable que no lo lograran pero era mejor eso a quedarse quietos y dejar que Sartana los aplastara.

-Vamos- se burló Sartana –Denme sus mejores golpes jejeje-

Los tres se lanzaron contra ella y comenzaron a atacarla con todas sus fuerzas. Desgraciadamente Sartana se había vuelto más rápida que ellos y fácilmente esquivaba todos sus golpes mientras que los insultaba y se burlaba de ellos. Así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que Sartana comenzó a aburrirse de eso.

-Bien- decía –Me encanta hacerlos ver como tontos pero no tengo toda la noche, es hora de acabarlos-

Sin mas, Sartana tomó a Puma Loco por una de las tenazas de su robot y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia la estatua de serpiente haciendo que este quedara inconsciente por el impacto. Manny y su padre miraron esto con admiración y después se volvieron para continuar la lucha ahora mas enojados con Sartana por haber lastimado a Granpapi.

-**¡O****ye!**- gritó Manny –**¡****N****adie puede golpear a mi abuelito así!**-

-Nadie excepto yo, creo- rió Sartana –Y si no te gustó eso espera a ver esto jajajaja-

Dicho esto, la villana tomó a White Pantera del cuello y de igual manera lo hizo estrellarse contra la gigantesca estatua.

-**¡P****apá!**- nuevamente gritó Manny preocupado

-Y ahora sigues tu insecto- sentenció Sartana

La batalla continuó, nuevamente Manny se encontraba luchando contra Sartana solo. La única diferencia era que esta vez su rival era muchos más fuerte y hábil que hace unos momentos. También se dio cuenta de que se enfrentaba casi a sus mismos ataques puesto que las nuevas uñas de Sartana ahora servían tan bien como sus garras. Lo único que lo alentaba era que su enemiga comenzaba a fastidiarse y si lo aprovechaba bien lograría que perdiera la concentración.

Sartana quería terminar con eso de una vez, pero también ella comprendía que a ese paso la batalla se prolongaría durante mucho más tiempo. Aunque si usaba alguna de sus artimañas Manny no tendría oportunidad contra ella. Miró a su alrededor esperando que un nuevo plan malvado se le ocurriera. Fue cuando vio a Frida observando la batalla, una nueva sonrisa diabólica se hizo presente en su cara.

La calavera corrió hasta Frida y la sujetó con fuerza de su camisa. Manny iba a seguir atacando pero se detuvo en seco cuando miró lo que Sartana acababa de hacer. Frida luchaba por liberarse pero no era como con los esqueletos, Sartana era mucho más fuerte que ellos y le era imposible hacer que la soltara.

-Espera Sartana- suplicó Manny –No le hagas daño-

-Oblígame enano- lo retó Sartana

-Frida no tiene nada que ver en esto- siguió Manny –Déjala en paz…por favor-

-Si no quieres que le pase nada a tu amiguita- dijo Sartana –Ríndete de una vez y acepta tu destino, niño tonto-

-**¡****N****o**** M****anny!**- gritó Frida –Tu papá y tu abuelo están fuera de combate, solo tú puedes derrotarla-

El chico se quedó estático unos momentos, era verdad que si el no detenía a Sartana nadie mas lo haría. Pero de igual forma no podría vivir con la idea de que algo malo le pasó a su mejor amiga por que el no hizo nada para evitarlo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sudar frente a la imagen de una asustada Frida y una sonriente Sartana de los Muertos. Finalmente cayó de rodillas y su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza.

-Tu ganas Sartana- dijo al fin –Me rindo-

-**¡No, no lo hagas!**- seguía gritando Frida en vano

-Excelente- dijo Sartana antes de abalanzarse sobre el. La villana lo atacaba con sus garras causándole varias heridas al muchacho que no podía hacer nada más que recibir el castigo resignado. Frida gritaba casi al borde del llanto pero Manny ya no reaccionaba, las cosas se veían negras para el chico.

Sartana arrojó a Manny al mismo sitio donde estaba su familia, bajo la estatua de serpiente. Paso a paso Sartana se acercaba a el dispuesta a dar el golpe final. Manny solo miró a su padre y a su abuelo inconscientes mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Perdónenme- pensaba Manny –Los defraudé-

Miraba como la calavera reía maléficamente, le había quitado la espada a Frida y ahora terminaría lo que empezó. Manny supo entonces que todo había terminado, su fin había llegado y nada iba a cambiar eso. Eso pensó hasta que vio que Rodolfo y Granpapi ya despertaban y al darse cuenta de lo sucedido le decían que no se rindiera.

-Pero papá- contestó –Ya no tengo fuerzas, Sartana es más poderosa que yo-

-Eso es algo a lo que un héroe se enfrenta tarde o temprano- respondió Rodolfo con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado –Pero siempre hay una solución hijo. Eso es lo que te hace un héroe, no rendirte nunca a pesar de que todo apunte en tu contra-

-Y todo villano sabe que lo mejor en estos casos es atacar a tu enemigo con su propia fuerza- siguió Granpapi –Así como Sartana lo hizo contigo-

-Pero yo todavía no se que quiero ser- dijo Manny

-Tu tienes las habilidades para ser lo que sea- dijo Frida –Puedes ser un gran héroe o un peligroso villano, no importa que elijas, lo importante es como uses esas habilidades. Tienes que resistir Manny, en el nombre del Churro, tienes que poder.

Ellos tenían razón, Manny se dio cuenta entonces. Un verdadero héroe nunca huía de los problemas, siempre luchaba sin importar las circunstancias. Un villano podía derrotar a sus enemigos usando su propia fuerza contra ellos, tal y como Sartana lo había hecho momentos antes cuando amenazó a Frida, ella era su fortaleza por ser su amiga pero a la vez resultó ser su punto débil.

Y ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, el tenía las aptitudes para ser bueno o malo, solo debía usarlas para salir de ese embrollo. Su valor regresó en ese momento, justo cuando Sartana ya preparaba la estocada final. Todo pasó muy rápido, la calavera dio el golpe con la espada pero no le dio a Manny.

El niño reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el golpe y la espada terminó clavada en la estatua. Después de eso golpeó a Sartana haciéndola caer al suelo, la villana estaba asombrada y sin entender bien que era lo que pasaba. Manny se colocó frente a ella viéndola desafiante.

En eso, un crujido hizo que todos se extrañaran. Manny se volvió para descubrir que el crujido venía de la estatua de serpiente, la cual se había debilitado por tantos golpes y ahora que Sartana había incrustado la espada en ella estaba a punto de colapsar. Rápidamente los tres Rivera se hicieron a un lado antes de ser aplastados por la serpiente, sin embargo Sartana no fue tan rápida.

-**¡****N****ooooooo!**- gritó la villana antes de que el peso de la estatua cayera sobre ella. Hubo un estruendo y la tierra tembló, la batalla había terminado. Frida corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo y lo abrazó, tanto Rodolfo como Granpapi estaban orgullosos de el y después de las respectivas felicitaciones y palabras de aliento regresaron a casa.

El cementerio quedó muy desolado entonces, las antorchas se habían apagado, los esqueletos se habían retirado y la calma regresó. Solo se podía escuchar una pequeña voz que salió de la estatua diciendo –Solo esperen a que salga de aquí, me vengaré, los haré lamentarse por esto, lo juro-.

Un rato después los Rivera y Frida volvieron a casa, María los recibió extremadamente feliz. Los daños causados fueron reparados y todo volvió a la normalidad. Unos días después ya todo se había convertido en un mal recuerdo para todos, especialmente para Manny. Las cosas nunca habían sido tan buenas para el niño, quien aún seguía con el dilema de dedicarse al bien o al mal, sin embargo ahora sabía que su decisión no cambiaría muchas cosas y que todo saldría bien. Además, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que ese día llegara, lo único que debería importarle ahora era disfrutar su infancia junto a Frida y su familia.

FIN

Les dije que estaría corto y rápido, pero bueno, finalmente terminó. Otra vez les agradezco todo su apoyo y mis mejores deseos nos leemos en la próxima historia, se cuidan.


End file.
